A Strangers Woes
by TheGenderfluid
Summary: Solangelo mortals AU. Will Solace was at his favourite bar when a cute Italian with a taste for emo music walked in.


Working for a company does not suit Will Solace well, much less working for an agency that only produces women's clothing.

The 29 year-old manager sighed as he entered his usual bar, The Half-Bloods.

"Welcome back Will! Your mood's worse than usual. Problem at the office?" Percy asked as the man sat down at his usual spot by the bar counter. Will groaned and bang his head onto the mahogany wood. "Yes. Don't push me any further seaweed brain,"

The bartender pouted at the nickname, which was quite weird yet endearing coming from the gigantic, muscular man who look like he could squash you like a bug. But considering the rumours about Percy being a retired Navy soldier, he probably could. "You may be a blonde but you aren't Annabeth. Only wise girl gets to call me that,"

"Tell me that once you put a ring on her finger. Also, give me my usual vodka," Percy coughed, looking away with a blush as he set off to work on Will's drink. The blonde took the time to glance around the bar, noticing a few regulars and a couple of strangers.

In the corner the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis were having a chugging contest among themselves. Thalia Grace and a braid-hair woman Will did not recognise were quietly conversing in one of the many booths. A man wearing a leopard print shirt was playing cards with a couple of guys at a table. And the wild Hispanic worker Will was introduced to a week ago was cackling as he tinkered with-

"Leo's messing with the boom box," Percy glanced at where Will had been staring at and shrugged his shoulders. "As long as it's fixed and plays other songs I have no arguments. It's time to stop getting rick-rolled,"

Will was about to answer that Leo would probably do something worse than stop the boombox from repeatedly playing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' when the doors to the bar slammed open and someone stormed in, " _CAZZO_ , I NEED FUCKING BEER PERCE!!"

No one had turned to face the commotion, like it was common a occurrence.

Will stared at the guy. The newcomer was pretty cute, with black hair tied into a man bun and olive-coloured skin which somehow contrast his bright hazel eyes. He wore a simple black hoodie with the words 'The Death Likes McD' and grey jeans that clung to his legs and that finely shaped ass- _stop it, his mind was not going there he came to get drunk not laid!!_

Percy turned his attention away from the unfinished vodka to grin at him. "Welcome back Neeks, how's that job hunting going on for you?"

A string of grumbles and curses were heard as the black-haired cutie plopped into the seat beside Will, "Fuck off seaweed brain,"

"What is it with people calling me by Annabeth's nickname?" Percy muttered, which was heard by the newcomer who retorted. "Cause it's true and I have cousin rights," Will looked between the two of them in confusion. "You guys are cousins?" They don't look similar at all except for the hair, but who was Will to judge with his harem of half-siblings courtesy of their father's nightly adventures.

Percy nodded while the newcomer muttered, "Unfortunately," which was pointedly ignored.

"Nico's my second youngest cousin from my father's side of the family. He's a newbie 24 year-old searching for a job," Percy explained with a grin as he bend over the counter to ruffle Nico's hair, which was swatted away almost instantly. Will was immediately on guard when he saw the glint in the barista's eyes that spelled trouble.

"I don't think you've met each other. Will, meet the gay job hunter Nico Di'Angelo. Nico, meet the gay working at a women's clothing agency Will Solace. Now both of you kiss and let me finish my drinks in peace,"

The green-eyed bartender walked away after that, leaving the two of them sitting in awkward silence till Nico coughed. "So... the gay working at a women's clothing agency?" Will let out a groan and banged his head on the counter again.

"It was the only job I could find. If it was up to me I would've worked at the hospital as a doctor. So, the gay job hunter?"

This time it was Nico's turn to mirror Will's actions, his cheeks bright pink in embarrassment. "No one wants to hire a dead-looking guy like me. Even fast food stores said I would look like Joker wearing their work clothes," Both makes sighed in sync, "This is the worse," Percy came back with a grin on his face and pushed two drinks to them, "Here you go gays. One vodka and one beer,"

Will raised an eyebrow, "Gays?"

Percy mirrored the sun-kissed adult, an arm placed on his hip sassily. "Did I fucking stutter?"

One hour later...

"It's so unfair asking me, a gay to design _*hic*_ the agency's next clothing line with the theme _*hic*_ LINGERIE!! Those anemic losers are so nagging with _*hic*_ their constant bossing and arrogant attitude. Especially my boss Simmons, he has that shrine of dead stuff animals as lucky charms. Who the hell does that?!" Will ranted, face red from the alcohol as he waved his empty cup in the air wildly.

They were the only ones in the bar now, accompanied by an amused Percy who had only left for a brief moment to contact his girlfriend and get popcorn.

Nico nodded in a daze beside him, chugging down his fifteenth beer. "I got rejected from so many jobs and for what? Looking like death personified with emo tastes in music, not to mention gay since some people are homophobic assholes. Well guess what? I AM A FUCKING EMO WHO TASTES THE RAINBOW,"

"I can't even get a boyfriend since they all look at me weirdly when I told them what my job was. Is it strange to work at a women's clothing agency as a gay?" Percy winced, handing the blonde another cup of vodka. "When you put it that way..."

"SHUT UP SEAWEED BRAIN!" Will and Nico shouted simultaneously before slumping into their seats. Nico sighed as he finished his beer, "This sucks, I can't even find a job to support me and my little sister..." Will was confused, "Huh?"

Percy looked as though he had been slapped by a fish as he hurriedly tried to silence Nico but the man continued anyways. "My family... I guess you could say they're all dead, leaving me and my little sister alone. Hazel's still in high school, if I can't find a job to pay for her school fees and essential needs soon I'm dead..." The male explained, burying his head into his hands.

"They're staying with me and wise girl. Annabeth DID wanted to pay for Hazel's school fees but Neeks refused, saying that it's too much with all we had done for him and Hazel and he would deal with the problem on his own," Percy cut in, offering his own explanation. Will silently stared at the two, "...why don't you intern at my agency then?"

Silence, before the two cousins gaped at him after proceeding what Will had just said. "EHH?!"

The male in question blushed as he looked away from those beautiful hazel eyes staring straight at him in shock. "There are very few males at the company since to work there you must follow three rules 1) Do not be a man and 2) If you aren't qualify for the first rule do not be heterosexual unless you're a woman,"

Percy raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What kind of company has that sort of rules?"

Will shrugged, "The agency's a branch agency for a company which is a branch company for the main company The Amazons. And you did said you graduated with an degree in fashion and graphic design didn't you?" Nico nodded reluctantly. "Yeah but I'm not that great in drawing," Percy snorted, "Neeks, your works are literally the Mona Lisa of your grade despite all the black and dreary themes you choose,"

"Great. So I could scout you-" The sun-kissed adult was cut off as Nico pounced off his seat and hugged the life out of him, _"Grazie, bel sole-"_

Will turned to Percy helplessly, only for the green-eyed barista to hold his hands up in mock surrender with a cheeky grin, "I no speak Italian, also you're looking quite hot over there,"

 _Of course it feels hot when the guy you've been talking to for the past few hours is a literal angel who has kinks an angel should not have and be so sexy about it!_ Will thought furiously, trying not to blush from the warmth radiating off the other's body and the position they were in, with Nico's legs wrapped around his waist as the other drunkenly snuggled his head against Will's chest.

 _I'm taking a cold shower once I get home._ Will really hoped that he wasn't blushing from the actions of a man he just met mere hours ago, a really cute Italian man at that. Percy's knowing grin only made the warmth in his cheeks increased, _please kill me now._

"I sea where this is going. And to be frank with you I approve," Nico pulled back with a blush on his cheeks. "I don't need your approval with anything. And stop with the puns, seaweed brain,"

"What's exactly with people calling me seaweed brain?!" Percy cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Only wise girl could call me that!"

Nico rolled his eyes again, childishly sticking his tongue out at Percy. "Tell me that when you finally propose to her,"

"I'LL GET TO IT! I JUST CHICKEN OUT WHENEVER I TRY OKAY?"

"JUST TOSS A FUCKING APPLE AT HER AND SETTLE IT," Silence followed Nico's words.

"...that's actually a good idea,"


End file.
